Memorize
by Yaoi Clown
Summary: Freed is determined to abide by the rules, but Rufus is determined to break them.


Freed didn't realize he was awake until he registered the dull light shining in his eyes. The barely-risen sun peeked through the shutters, staining the room with an early morning blue. It was a pretty sight, but as it meant he'd need to be waking soon, Freed regarded the morning with the same annoyance one would attribute to a fly.

_More work, _he thought, ignoring the numerous muscle aches that acted up, mementos from that week's jobs, _I can only assume what perilous journey Laxus will set out on _this _time. _

Yesterday, it was a Vulcan infestation. The day before, a band of gold stealing thieves. What would it be this time? Bloodthirsty criminals? Rampaging monsters? Both?

The feeling of trepidation was enough to ruin any good morning, and at the contemplation of what was _sure _to come, Freed couldn't stop the long, suffering sigh that escaped his lips.

He hadn't meant for it to be loud. But he constantly forgot that his boyfriend was the lightest sleeper of the century.

It would only be mere seconds before the other would stir in his sleep—making an equally exasperated whine—and slide over to the rune mage, laying atop his back, and curling his arms around his waist.

The blond gave a small yawn before he felt coherent enough to speak, "You're up early," he mumbled, still half asleep. His face was buried in Freed's neck, and his lips tickled the skin when he spoke. His sleep mask rubbed against Freed's cheek.

Freed gave a small smile at the gesture, regardless of the fact the other couldn't see it, and answered back, "This is the time we _always _wake up. Don't tell me you've _forgotten._"

The blond made a sound of displeasure, which only caused Freed to laugh.

"I remember_,_" Rufus said stiffly, however snuggling closer to Freed nonetheless, "But today is _Saturday. _We should enjoy the extra few hours of sleep."

"It doesn't matter that it's Saturday!" Freed grumbled, closing his eyes tighter to block out the rapidly brightening sunlight, "We're wizards! Every day is a work day."

"Is that so?" said the blond, an unreadable tone in his voice.

Freed started to question it, but seconds later, he felt a soft pair of lips and a barrage of kisses on his cheek.

He couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him at his lover's childishness, and the slight tickling sensation it brought.

"Rufus!" he said, gently shoving the other, "Get off!"

"Stay with me," was Rufus's muffled reply, not ceasing in his attack.

"No!" Freed said, trying harder to escape the cuddly memorizer, "My team will be waiting for me, and Orga will be worried if you don't show up."

"Let them worry," Rufus clung to him tighter, "Just for today!"

"That's what you say every morning!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

Rufus seemed to realize he was getting nowhere fast (After all, the greenette was practically _unmovable _when it came to breaking anything he deemed a rule) but luckily for the memory mage, he knew _exactly_ what to do to get his way.

Temporarily slipping one hand away from his rune mage, he reached up towards his face. Quickly and swiftly, he pulled off his sleeping mask, blinking a bit until his eyes adjusted. But once he was able to see that silky green hair, he snuggled even closer, and stared up at Freed with the saddest eyes he could muster.

"Please?"

Freed quickly looked away from those treacherous green orbs. If he couldn't see them, they couldn't affect him! But when it came to the blond, nothing could _ever _be that simple.

He could still _feel _those eyes boring holes in his face. And the long, drawn out 'Please' was _not _helping things!

Resisting was a fruitless labor, he could tell. After all, Freed had been in this situation before, and he knew he would never win. Closing his eyes, and mentally calculating just _how much _time they could spare that morning, Freed settled on a number… and gave in.

So, sighing for the _second _time that morning, Freed nestled back down (but not before tossing a scowl over his shoulder).

"Fine," he said, "Ten minutes."

Rufus beamed, brighter than that obnoxious sun, and snuggled down too.

A moment of silence passed between the pair, before Rufus muttered, as sleep once again overtook him, "I love you."

Freed smiled faintly, and whispered, "I love you too," then, even quieter, "And don't you ever forget it."

Rufus smiled, "_Memorize._"


End file.
